


Prompt madness!

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A place for me to dump my prompts. They will range from the sexy to the strange. Feel free to drop comments on the ones you like they might blossom into full stories.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
"Ok... What the ever loving FUCK is in my lab right now!?" Dr Blue roared at his assistant.

"Well... that is-was.... Dr. Red ." The assistant, Markov, said while cowering in fear.

"Don't tell me she enjected herself with the M-strain. We didn't even know if it was work?! Is she even sane now?!" The door said looking at the moth like woman who continued to deposit eggs from her enlarged..thorax...ovipositor... Dr. Blue didn't know which but each one of the eggs were the size of a basket ball.

"Markov... go retrieve an egg and check on the good doctor."

"Sir?"

"This happened on your watch, you just let the world best geneticist inject herself with the genetic equivalent of Moonshine. I could have you shot for this. Get the fucking egg and see if she is sane." Dr. Blue sighed.

Markov stepped through the contamination chamber, the decontamination process scrubbed him of virus before the container opened into the lab. He stepped cautiously around the Moth woman as he picked up the walk up to an egg.

"Stop." Dr. Blue said with a snicker, "take that one..." She pointed to a slightly larger egg, "I think the others are empty but that one moved, also I would like food, honey, and vegetation. I don't know how much my digestive processes have changed and I may to be re-fertilized."

"You are sane?" Markov said with surprise in his eyes.  
"I think so, I do have an overwhelming urge to play with the light bulbs and run into windows..." She paused when she noticed he wasn't laughing. "I'm sane and you can tell Dr.Blue that I am open to full experiementation but I would like it if he didn't go straight to disection of my body. We have to deal with this crisis and this is the closest thing to a break through we've had. I'm fertile."

Markov nodded and picked up the soft egg using gloves before putting it in a small box for animal samples.

"Markov, Please don't let him kill my egg... his seed that made that.." Dr. Red said while squeezing out a few more empty eggs.


	2. The Minotuar

"Look at me..." The minotuar, Balic, grinned down at the male as he held his collar, he had just purchased the adorable elf male from the goblin flesh markets. 

"Yes Sir." The male said as he rested on his knees on the dirt as the goblin caravan started to leave, the minotaur watched them go as he rubbed the war paint off of his face. He looked down to find the elf stroking his rather impressive looking cock. 

"Ok. You can go now... you were the only one I could afford but I'm not stupid enough to fight that caravan directly." The minotuar made a guestures with his hands before pressing his druidic magic into the elf, the bruises and scratches healed in seconds. 

The minotuar hefted his staff on his back before walking away, the moment he took a few steps the elf followed behind him taking small steps and keeping his eyes to the ground. 

"Uuuum. You are free, elf. I have no intention on making you a bed slave as I told the merchants. I'm a druid not a war master." Balic snorted, "Everyone thinks any minotaur walking around is just some brute but noooo spend forty years with spirits of the forest because I like to swing an axe."  
"Master."

"No your master, Elf."

"Would you like to be...?" 

"Are you soft in the head?" 

"I'm slave stock..." The elf admitted.

"No way, I thought that slave stock was a bullshit goblin rumor. Every slave was slave stock."

"I was born to slave stocks in Te-Tak, I can't read nor write and all my magic is simply healing. I will die out here even if you free me and you seem nice. Please.... be my master." The elf said as stood in front of the minotaur.

"I don't know about owning another living being... That um... well to be honest mino's do it all the time. Fine... I'll take you in." Balic said looking at the elf in a new light. " I guess I should try this out... Impress me."

The elf nodded before deftly unhooking the minotaur belt, he watched as the minotaur cock unfurled like a rope before he dropped to his knee and opened his mouth. He took the massive organ down his through to the base of the minotaur crotch in one smooth motion like a snake with an egg.

"My... God...." Balic said as the elves throat contracted around his shaft, if this was slave stock then he might stop killing and tricking goblins forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Joten sat up and rolled it's shoulder as the human landed in his lair with a wet spat, he watched the look of pure fear as the human clamored down from the pile of bodies that cushioned what should have been a fatal landing. Joten was still hanging from the brick work as the human looked around, It was a male. 

"What is your crime human?" 

The human looked up the way he had fallen, Joten smiled at the confusion the new comer displayed at his voice. The very nature of the screaming warrens made traveling a very deadly proposition, not to mention the fall used to be fatal.

"Are you god?" The human asked with a sense of relief.

"To you, I am the difference between a painful death or a uncomfortable life. Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently. Now answer my first question, I will not ask again." Joten said moving ever so slowly toward the human from the brickwork.

The human kneeled down in the gore, "I was sentenced to the warrens because I am burglary, tax evasion, murder, and selling fake healing potions." The human said. 

Joten sighed usually the surviving human's would be more wary of him, "Are you guilty?" 

"Oh yeah, especially with the fake healing potions. Those were poisoned intentionally but my targets were stupid enough to drink it." The human stood up again.

"You are an arrogant human, do you wish to know the way out?" Joten had already moved to the mound of corpses, his skin changed to match the sickly color of the corpses. 

"Not at all. I wish to make the Screaming Warrens my own little garden. You mentioned that you are the most efficient killer then that would make me the most efficient realtor in the Warrens." The human whipped around and faced Joten with a bow. "Germane Wilthouse, Dungeon Warden."

Joten paused at the proclamation, many of these words confused him but he understood the rank. Warden's were good news for monsters like him. He rose to his full height and smiled revealing his sharp teeth. "The dark lord has been dead for decades, yet you claim to carry his will. Prove it."

"I would but I need a suitably powerful monster, do you want to be the lord here?" Germane asked, his green eyes focused on Joten like a notched arrow.

"Hmph. I'll play along. prove yourself." Joten open his mouth and spat a black pearl at the feet of the human, a sign of his old rank from the time of the Great Cleansing.

Germane picked up the pearl and inspected it, "My my, a sergeant of your species is pretty surprising. I can work with this but I'll have to promote you a few times."

Germane swallowed the black pearl, his eyes blacked for a moment, the pearl appear in his hand with a golden glow. Germane inspected the pearl for a moment, he flicked the pearl back to the lizard monster who caught it.

"Just remember, if you swallow that you will be forever bound to the warrens. Your only duty will be to our dark lord, you will never experience the joy of conquering a village directly." Germane grinned and leaned against the wall, "Can you do it?"

Joten swallowed the pearl, his body reacted immediately. Everything spilled out of him as he became nothing more than a pile of living entrails. Joten became free of worry, free of pain, the creatures of the screaming warrens felt his presence as he dominated the will of the lesser creatures. The stronger creatures bowed to his presence and Warren shifted itself to reflect his desires. 

Joten opened his eyes, he was no longer in the entrance of the Screaming Warren but instead he was in a large vault, everything around him shimmered brightly. Germane sat that the far end of the room, across from him stood a Kobold dressed in golden armor. Both of them spotted him as he left his aching head.

"Your Brilliancy, you've awakened. I am Karsis, the first to don your gifts." The Kobold was female and smelled of blood.

"My gifts?" He extended his claw and noticed that his hand was covered in bright golden scales that seemed to glow. He was a dragon, a golden dragon, he couldn't remove the smile that grace his face but he noticed the fear in the Kobold's eyes.

"Your Brilliancy, you've been shedding for weeks. We have used your scales to craft armor but we lack weapons. The Warden says that you can provide us with forges and teach us how to become your army." The Kobold bowed low enough that her snout touched the scale covered floor.

"I will have to learn that in time, I don't know what I can do yet. Stop worrying that I'm going to eat you. I don't even eat Kobolds." Joten waved the Kobold away before both of them paused.

'He can read my mind, don't think about what his dick looks like. Don't think about what we did with his diamonds. Oooh he is going to eat me, shiiiiiiiit.' 

Joten learned, much to his horror that he craps literal diamonds and the Kobold have been using it to buy food. Joten also learn that they have been cleaning his body for three weeks straight.

"First order : You are the only one other than the Warden allowed in here. I don't want to face the embarrassment of being mocked by my servants."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan watched as the Fagass Prison Guards loaded the prisoner upon his ship. The sole prisoner to be transported to one of the most backwater planets I'd heard of. The prisoner was in a class four cube, which ment that he wouldn't need to feed it or clean it, it was a completely self contained environment. Ryan nodded as he was given the first half of his payment for even taking the prisoner at all. A purple furred rabbit like creature gave him the data chip that would integrate his ship with the prisoners cube.

"Thank you for handling this sensitive matter, Mr. Soren." The prison warden said but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"So will I be dropping them off on a prison colony out in the sticks?" Ryan asked rolling the data chip between his knuckles.

"Unfortunately that information is above my paygrade, every you will need to know is on that data chip. All I can say is that the egg heads in the Fagass-Olmir empire can no longer deal with that prisoner so they hired you." The purple alien sighed as his guards huddled at the entrance.

"You don't get many human's out here?" Ryan asked, flicking his gaze at the guards.

The warden ignored him to shout at the others in fluent Fagass, Ryan's translators struggled to pick up the nuanced insults he was giving to the other purple beings. Ryan took this time to get in his ship and prepare to head out. He hated Fagass as a planet, everything was a shade of purple. Even with his genetically augmented eyes the colors still gave him mild headaches.

"Welp, this will make a nice little haul." Ryan mumbled to himself before sliding the data chip into his console. The options to activate the nutritional, behavioral, and communication system of the cube whirred to life. The information on the prison appeared after a disclaimer flashed across the screen about accessing private information.

A shrill beep caught the man's attention as the communication menu popped up, the prisoner was trying to hail a guard. Ryan opened the audio channels, "Welcome Prisoner, I'm here as your friendly pilot. What can I do for you."

Wet gurgles were quickly translated into clear audio, "Just talk to me. I'm bored."

"So what got you so far on the wrong side of Fagass that they had to hire me to transport you." Ryan didn't waste any time cutting through the bullshit he expected from a prisoner.

"Who are you?" The prisoner asked.

"Ryan Soren. People only hire me for really dangerous transport or military evac."

"You... YOU!!!!" The loud thump was followed by shrill shrieking that echoed through the entire ship. "Butcher, Kin-Killer, Monster!"

Ryan was taken aback from the sudden crying from the cube. Ryan cut audio but flipped on the camera so he could see the prisoner. Six solid black eyes adorned a almost chitinous head, the torso of the creature was vaguely humanoid with the same pale-blue skin. The arms were triple jointed and ended in small crab like claws. It's legs resembled that of a bird with thick thigh muscles and wicked looking talons. Each of the six eyes dripped with a pink liquid that Ryan assumed were tears. She was Nosgot, one of the few still alive and probably the only queen variant in occupied space.

Seeing the creature brought Ryan back to a time when he was younger and far more reckless, he bit back the painful memories as the creature tapped on the communication button in her pod. Ryan opened the channeled and waited for the stream of insults to come.

"I don't want to die, please." 

"I don't plan to kill you, I'm just dropping you off to...." He checked the data chip and froze. The Prisoners release time was in five minutes, he'd been tricked. Cube prisons immediately release their cargo the moment the sentence is up, someone wanted him dead and they were going to use the Nosgot Queen to do so. "Change of plans."

"What sort of change? 

"I've done really poorly by your race and I wanted to see if maybe you'd be interested in joining my crew. You got three minutes to chose. Hold on to a grudge that has cost both our species a lot or let it go and make a lot of credits with me."

"You leveled a incubation chamber, there will be no forgiveness among my people."

"Not asking for forgiveness, trying to survive. You wanna fight then we can fight but in two minutes that box is going to open. Someone set me up to die here, you can try to kill me and possibly avenge the dead but you'll be unable to fly this ship and eventually starve without my genetic key. Wanna take that bet?" 

The creature smiled in her chamber, "One condition for my cooperation."

"Yes?"

"I wish to lay my clutch of eggs on earth."

"Sure. I got no issue with that. Do we have a deal?"

"I will not kill you, slayer of larvae, killer of kin, Nightmare of Nosgot, Destroyer of-"

"I will send you through the airlock if you keep that up. It was war and it saved more lives than it took. Irony is both of our species are endangered now."


End file.
